


Weird Sounds

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Bikky is woken by weird sounds in the middle of the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ehre_wahrheit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehre_wahrheit/gifts).



> Written for grey_sunset, who asked for something on the subject of weird sounds ;)

Bikky came awake suddenly, unsure of exactly what had woken him. Reaching for his alarm clock, he discovered it was just before one, still the middle of the night. Then he heard it again, a weird puffing, and a half muffled sound somewhere between a squeak and a groan. What was going on?

Slipping out of bed, he tiptoed to his bedroom door, opening it just a crack and peering into the main room of the apartment; everything was in darkness, but there was a strip of light under Ryo’s bedroom door. Worrying that something might be wrong with his foster father, Bikky crept across the living room and pressed his ear to the door.

There was that squeaky groaning and puffing sound again.

“Can’t you be quiet?” he heard Ryo hiss. “I don’t want to wake Bikky!”

“Hey! It’s not my fault, this was your brilliant idea!” That hushed whisper sounded like Dee. When had he shown up? He hadn’t been here when Bikky had gone to bed. “I don’t usually do it like this, what’s wrong with doin’ in the normal way?”

“I wanted something a bit different.”

“Well, I think this thing you bought must be faulty.”

“Try pushing it in further.”

“It’s already in as far as it’ll go!” Another squeaky groaning sounded faintly in the darkness, accompanied by more puffing. “Was that any better?”

“Not really.”

“What am I doing wrong?”

“I don’t know! I’ve never done this before either! Pull it out and try again.”

“I think it’s a bit late for that, it’s pretty big already, think I’m nearly there.”

Blanching, Bikky scurried back to his bedroom, rummaged in his drawer for earplugs, and jammed them in his ears before climbing back into bed and pulling the covers over his head; there were some things a boy his age really shouldn’t have to hear. Even with the weird sounds blocked out, he couldn’t get them out of his head and it took him a long time to fall asleep.

He almost missed his alarm the next morning, but it was loud and strident, and the noise it was making eventually penetrated. Sitting up, he turned it off and cautiously unplugged his ears, breathing a sigh of relief when the only noises he could hear were the normal morning ones of Ryo in the kitchen, making breakfast. He sniffed the air. Blueberry pancakes! That was when he remembered it was his birthday!

Throwing back the covers, Bikky jumped out of bed and grabbed his clothes for the day. Hopefully he’d have just enough time to shower before breakfast. He opened his bedroom door, took one step into the living room and stopped dead, staring in disbelief.

A banner hung across the middle of the room, proclaiming ‘Happy Birthday, Bikky!’ Streamers and bunting festooned the walls, and bunches of balloons bobbed here and there, tied in place to keep them from floating up to the ceiling.

Bikky’s eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. “Whoa!”

Ryo emerged from the kitchen, smiling. “Happy Birthday, Bikky! I wanted everything to look festive for your party tonight. Is it okay?”

“The answer better be yes,” Dee added. “We worked damned hard at this, took us half the night. You’ve got no idea the nightmare I had blowin’ up all those balloons. I swear the thing of helium Ryo got was faulty. Kept makin’ a godawful squeakin’ and groanin’ sound.”

Balloons, that’s all it had been. They’d just been blowing up balloons!

Bikky broke into a wide grin. “It looks awesome!” He hugged Ryo. “Thanks!” Glancing across at Dee, he added. “Guess I should thank you too.”

“You’re welcome, Bikky. It’s not every day you turn fifteen. I was a bit worried all the noise last night might wake you and spoil the surprise,” Ryo admitted.

“Nope, didn’t hear a thing!” Bikky assured him. No way was he EVER going to let on.

The End


End file.
